Infinite Crisis Vol 1 2
:*Psycho Pirate * Royal Flush Gang :*Ace of Spades (Destroyed) :*Jack of Spades III :*King of Spades III :*Queen of Spades III Other Characters: * Amazons of Bana-Mighdall * Amazons of Themyscira * Carissa * Cliff Baker * Ellen Baker * Maxine Baker * Mick Wong * Tisiphone Flashback: The following characters all appear in flashback sequences, some of which also appear in the main story. Alexei Luthor, Superman (Earth-Two), Superman (Earth-One), Lex Luthor (Earth-One), Justice Society of America (Atom, Black Canary, Sandman, Spectre, Flash, Hawkman, Doctor Mid-Nite, Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hourman, Wildcat), Justice League of America (The Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Atom, Wonder Woman), Crime Syndicate of America (Johnny Quick, Owlman, Power Ring, Ultraman, Super-Woman), Superboy (Earth-Prime), Freedom Fighters (Doll Man, Phantom Lady, Human Bomb, Black Condor, The Ray, Miss America, Uncle Sam), Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel, Jr., Black Adam, Captain Atom (Earth-Four), Nightshade (Earth-Four), The Question (Earth-Four), Judomaster (Earth-Four), Peacemaker (Earth-Four), Sergeant Steel (Earth-Four), Blue Beetle, Anti-Monitor, Tempest (Josh Clay), Firehawk, Kole, Cyborg, Lady Quark, Halo, Pariah, Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi), Legion of Super-Heroes (Blok, Light Lass, Lightning Lad, Sun Boy, Ultra Boy, Wildfire), Lois Lane (Earth-Two), Superman (Earth-Two), Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three), Guy Gardner, Mister Miracle, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), Wonder Woman (New Earth), Donna Troy, Hawkman (New Earth), Booster Gold, Superman (New Earth), Flash (Wally West), Robin (Jason Todd), Bane, Batman (New Earth), Wonder Woman (Artemis), Parallax (Hal Jordan), Elongated Man, Maxwell Lord IV, Superboy (Kon-El), Metal Men (Gold, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Platinum, Tin), O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community), Winslow Schott (Earth-Two), Zor-L (Earth-Two), Alura In-Z (Earth-Two), Shadowpact (Blue Devil, Detective Chimp, Enchantress, Nightmaster, Nightshade, Ragman), Huntress (Earth-Two), Robin (Earth-Two) Fury (Hippolyta Hall), Amethyst, Scarecrow (Earth-Two) Locations: * California :*San Diego * Gotham City :*Batcave * Metropolis :*New Troy :*Daily Planet * New Cronus * North Pole :*Secret Sanctuary * Themyscira Items: * Batcomputer * Bracelets of Submission * Brother Eye * Kryptonian Warsuit * Lasso of Truth * Medusa Mask * Universe Orb Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast2 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast3 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast4 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast5 = Alexander Luthor, Sr. (Earth-Three) | Cast6 = Alexei Luthor (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Alfred Pennyworth (New Earth) | Cast8 = Alura In-Z (Earth-Two) | Cast9 = Amazons of Bana-Mighdall | Cast10 = Amazons of Themyscira | Cast11 = Amy Winston (New Earth) | Cast12 = Anthony Woodward (New Earth) | Cast13 = Anti-Monitor (New Earth) | Cast14 = Artemis of Bana-Mighdall | Cast15 = Ayla Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast16 = Aztar (New Earth) | Cast17 = Bane (New Earth) | Cast18 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast19 = Basil Nurblin (New Earth) | Cast20 = Bernhard Baker (New Earth) | Cast21 = Blok (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast22 = Blythe Bonner (New Earth) | Cast23 = Bobo T. Chimpanzee (New Earth) | Cast24 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast25 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast26 = Buck Bonner (New Earth) | Cast27 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast28 = Cassius Clay Payne (New Earth) | Cast29 = Chain Lightning (New Earth) | Cast30 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast31 = Charles Victor Szasz (Earth-Four) | Cast32 = Christopher Smith (Earth-Four) | Cast33 = Clifford Baker (New Earth) | Cast34 = Crime Syndicate of America | Cast35 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast36 = Darrel Dane (Earth-X) | Cast37 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast38 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast39 = Dinah Drake Lance (New Earth) | Cast40 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast41 = Dirk Morgna (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast42 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast43 = Doomsday (New Earth) | Cast44 = Doris Zuel (New Earth) | Cast45 = Drake Burroughs (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast46 = Edgar Cizko (New Earth) | Cast47 = Ellen Baker (New Earth) | Cast48 = Eve Eden (Earth-Four) | Cast49 = Eve Eden (New Earth) | Cast50 = Frederick Freeman (Earth-S) | Cast51 = Freedom Fighters | Cast52 = Gabrielle Doe (New Earth) | Cast53 = Garth Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast54 = Gold (New Earth) | Cast55 = Green Lantern Corps | Cast56 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast57 = Hadley Jaggar (Earth-Four) | Cast58 = Justice League International | Cast59 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast60 = Harold Jordan (New Earth) | Cast61 = Helena Kosmatos (New Earth) | Cast62 = Helena Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast63 = Hippolyta Trevor-Hall (New Earth) | Cast64 = Iron (New Earth) | Cast65 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast66 = James Rook (New Earth) | Cast67 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast68 = Jason Rusch (New Earth) | Cast69 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast70 = Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) | Cast71 = Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast72 = Joan Dale (Earth-X) | Cast73 = Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) | Cast74 = Joker (New Earth) | Cast75 = Jonathan Crane (Earth-Two) | Cast76 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast77 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast78 = Justice League of America (New Earth) | Cast79 = Justice Society of America | Cast80 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast81 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast82 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast83 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast84 = Kara Zor-El (New Earth) | Cast85 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast86 = Karen Beecher (New Earth) | Cast87 = Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis) | Cast88 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast89 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast90 = Kole Weathers (New Earth) | Cast91 = Kon-El (New Earth) | Cast92 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast93 = Krona (New Earth) | Cast94 = Lanford Terrill (Earth-X) | Cast95 = Lead (New Earth) | Cast96 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast97 = Lex Luthor (Earth-One) | Cast98 = Lois Lane (Earth-Two) | Cast99 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast100 = Lorraine Reilly (New Earth) | Cast101 = Malcolm Duncan (New Earth) | Cast102 = Marvel Family | Cast103 = Mary Batson (Earth-S) | Cast104 = Maxine Baker (New Earth) | Cast105 = Maxwell Lord IV (New Earth) | Cast106 = Mercury (New Earth) | Cast107 = Metal Men | Cast108 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast109 = Mister Atom (New Earth) | Cast110 = O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) | Cast111 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast112 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast113 = Perry White (New Earth) | Cast114 = Platinum (New Earth) | Cast115 = Power Ring (Earth-Three) | Cast116 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast117 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast118 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast119 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast120 = Rex Tyler (New Earth) | Cast121 = Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) | Cast122 = Richard Grey, Jr. (Earth-X) | Cast123 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast124 = Rory Regan (New Earth) | Cast125 = Roy Lincoln (Earth-X) | Cast126 = Royal Flush Gang | Cast127 = Sandra Knight (Earth-X) | Cast128 = Scott Free (New Earth) | Cast129 = Secret Society of Super-Villains III | Cast130 = Sergeant Steel (Earth-Four) | Cast131 = Shadowpact | Cast132 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast133 = Slade Wilson (New Earth) | Cast134 = Super-Woman (Earth-Three) | Cast135 = Tashana (Earth-Six) | Cast136 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast137 = Teth-Adam (Earth-S) | Cast138 = Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. (New Earth) | Cast139 = Theodore Kord (Earth-Four) | Cast140 = Tin (New Earth) | Cast141 = Tisiphone (New Earth) | Cast142 = Ultraman (Earth-Three) | Cast143 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast144 = Wesley Dodds (New Earth) | Cast145 = William Batson (Earth-S) | Cast146 = Winslow Schott (Earth-Two) | Cast147 = Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Location1 = California | Location2 = San Diego | Location3 = Gotham City | Location4 = Batcave | Location5 = Metropolis | Location6 = New Troy | Location7 = Daily Planet | Location8 = New Cronus | Location9 = North Pole | Location10 = Secret Sanctuary | Location11 = Themyscira | Item1 = Bracelets of Submission | Item2 = Brother Eye | Item3 = Kryptonian Warsuit | Item4 = Lasso of Truth | Item5 = Medusa Mask | Item6 = Universe Orb | Item7 = Batcomputer | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = ]] * This issue is reprinted in the ''Infinite Crisis hardcover and softcover collections. * This issue was adapted in the Infinite Crisis novelization. * The Earth-Two Superman states that following the events of the original Crisis, Earth-One became the dominant reality. This is slightly in error however. Although most of Earth-One’s continuity remained intact following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, it was no longer referred to as Earth-One. The most obvious representations of this fact is the complete reboot of Superman and Wonder Woman’s Post-Crisis continuity. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Countdown to Infinite Crisis #1 * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Day of Vengeance * DC Special: The Return of Donna Troy * Infinite Crisis * Infinite Crisis Secret Files and Origins #1 * Omac Project * Rann/Thanagar War * Villains United | Links = * Infinite Crisis article at Wikipedia * Infinite Crisis series index at the Grand Comics Database * Infinite Crisis series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * The Annotated Infinite Crisis }}